Come back with me
by Strach
Summary: Tsukishima y Yamaguchi han sido amigos desde la infancia, sin embargo un problema reciente causó que se alejaran. Tsukishima quiere mantener la distancia, pero...
1. No le creas

Tsukishima Kei caminaba directo al gimnasio de Karasuno, era una tarde calurosa, lo suficiente para que éste comenzara a quejarse de tener que entrenar después de la escuela, este día en particular no tenía ganas de nada. En lo que llegaba a su destino, escuchaba música tranquilamente, a veces esto lo ayudaba a relajarse.

Caminaba solo, pues Yamaguchi le había estado evitando desde "aquél día", lo cual era entendible después de lo que pasó. De todas formas, no le importaba, o eso es lo que se repetía para tratar de concentrarse en las diversas actividades que tenía que hacer en el día. Como sea, no se iba a arrepentir de sus palabras o de sus acciones, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no se podía remediar.

La cara de Yamaguchi llorando pesadamente se le vino a la mente.

-Tsk… Idioteces… - Dijo mientras hacía una mueca de molestia.

Justo antes de llegar, al caminar debajo de uno de los edificios principales, volteó y logró ver a Yamaguchi, cosa que no le inmutó hasta que se dio cuenta que este platicaba con otra persona. Se detuvo por un momento, mientras se quitaba sus audífonos.

Se dio cuenta que había visto la cara de la otra persona, recordó que era un integrante del equipo de basquetbol, pero era de un grado superior, tal vez de tercer año. Lo había conocido de vista pues a veces el tipo platicaba con Daichi mientras el equipo de básquet limpiaba después de haber ocupado el gimnasio. Era frecuente que ambos equipos, el de vóley y el de básquet se encontraran.

Se percató que Yamaguchi lucía nervioso y apenado, de vez en vez soltado una risa nerviosa rascándose la nuca, lo cual sólo significaba una cosa, estaba intentando rechazar educadamente cualquier petición que le hubiera propuesto el tipo de básquet. Éste lucía victorioso, era notablemente más alto que Yamaguchi, y bien parecido. Le recordaba mucho a Ushijima.

La escena le pareció incómoda. Se colocó de nuevo sus audífonos, sentía que estaba interviniendo en algo que no le importaba. Siguió su camino.

Llegó al gimnasio, se quitó sus zapatos justo antes de entrar, abrió las puertas y vio que ya había dos personas dentro.

Preguntó si había alguna cosa en que pudiera ayudar pues los únicos que estaban en el lugar eran Sugawara y Daichi. Por un momento creyó haber interrumpido algo.

\- ¿Te parece que comencemos a poner la red? Nosotros también acabamos de llegar- Dijo Sugawara. Lucía algo apenado. Daichi asintió

-Sí, está bien. – Tsukishima fue directo al almacén ignorando la pequeña y bochornosa situación.

Buscaba las cosas necesarias mientras sus sempais limpiaban e lugar en lo que los demás entraban, pero sintió una presencia detrás de él. Era Yamaguchi.

-Tsukki… shima…- Yamaguchi le llamó sorprendido, pues no se esperaba que él estuviese en el almacén. Luego bajó la cabeza y agarró un carrito de balones. Casi salió corriendo del lugar.

Kei lo observó molesto.

...

...

...

...

...

La tarde pasó lenta para ambas pates, por supuesto el equipo entero ya se había puesto al tato de la situación, al menos, sabían que ellos dos no se hablaban, cualquier persona lo podría notar. Prefirieron no intervenir y darles su espacio.

Fuera de eso, el entrenamiento pasó como siempre, Ukai lanzando fuertes remates al inició, el maestro Takeda observando atentamente, Noya gritando como desquiciado "Rolling Thunder esto, Rolling thunder aquello", Tanaka pasando medio día sin camisa, "el enano y el rey" discutiendo como una pareja de recién casados, Daichi gritando que se tranquilizaran y Suga calmando a este, Asahi paralizado en medio de todo el escándalo, Enoshita rogando a Tanaka para que se pusiera la playera, Narita y Kinoshita riendo nerviosamente, el par de mánagers inmunes a todo esto y finalmente Yamaguchi…

Él se había mantenido más tranquilo que de costumbre, si antes no se daba a notar mucho, ahora menos. Sin embargo, estaba riendo con aquella escena final que se había armado después de que el equipo blanco le ganara al rojo. Tsukishima lo observó de soslayo, no sabía cómo describirlo, pero había algo en la tierna sonrisa de Yamaguchi que podía amenizar cualquier situación.

Pronto todos estaban acabando de limpiar el gimnasio, ya era de noche, así que una vez más salían de la escuela tarde, para Tsukishima esto se le había hecho costumbre, ya no le pesaba.

Casi todos salieron al mismo tiempo, como vivían cerca, optaban por acompañarse, pero Kei seguía prefiriendo caminar solo y tranquilo hasta su hogar antes que irse en bola con todos sus compañeros. Se pusieron en marcha en diferentes direcciones.

Al salir Kei vio como había alguien esperando en la entrada, cruzado de brazos, con la cabeza agachada, y recargando todo su peso en la espala contra la pared, era el mismo tipo del equipo de básquetbol que estaba con Yamaguchi hacía unas horas. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo esta vez?

El hombre levantó su cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron, al parecer eran de la misma estatura. Los dos se dedicaron miradas frías sin un motivo aparente. Casi se rieron uno del otro en sus caras.

Tsukishima se colocó sus audífonos sin dejar de verlo y caminar. Por último, los dos soltaron un bufido con una carga muy pesada en este, casi de asco, como si hubiesen sido enemigos de toda la vida.

Fue entonces cuando unos pasos fuera de la escuela, Kei escucho una conversación.

\- "¡¿Me estabas esperando?! A estas horas comienza a hacer frío, cielos, espero que no agarres un resfriado." - Notó que esa era la voz de Yamaguchi.

\- "No te preocupes por mí, olvídalo, pequeño"

\- "Oye, espera… es que hoy no pued…"

\- "Nada de nada, vendrás conmigo, pecas"

Tsukishima Kei apresuró su paso, miró un momento detrás y notó que el tipo se llevaba a Yamaguchi agarrado de la muñeca en la otra dirección. Esto le indignó, ver aquella escena le parecía deplorable, y furioso comenzó a caminar pesadamente.

¿Por ser de tercer año tenías el derecho a secuestrar alumnos de primero y largarte con ellos como si nada? Desde cuándo podía llamar con tanta confianza a Yamaguchi como "pecas" o "pequeño" lo cual le pareció ridículo. ¿No era ese Yamaguchi el que hace unos días atrás se le había confesado? Y ahora estaba dejándose arrastrar por aquél imbécil, según Kei.

Casi de inmediato después de haber experimentado su momento de furia, se calmó y rio sarcásticamente. Ahora él era que se veía patético…

...

...

...

...

...

...

Yamaguchi estaba siendo jalado por Hidetoshi.

Tres días antes de pronto el jugador lo saludaba mientras lo veía en los pasillos, pero Tadashi no recordaba el nombre de Hide, lo ubicaba como miembro del equipo de baloncesto, pero nada más, igual extrañado, le devolvía el saludo, tal parece que fue justo así como su "sempai" agarro confianza y de pronto lo buscaba a la hora del almuerzo, a veces se quedaba platicando con este o Hide lo acorralaba en los pasillos. No era molesto, al contrario, con él, el basquetbolista era muy amable y divertido, pero no dejaba ese lado de seriedad. Yamaguchi notaba que Hidetoshi no se comportaba de la misma forma con los demás, pues con otros, llegaba a ser muy frío, sarcástico y a veces, pesado. Poquísimas personas conocían el lado apacible de este. Un lado que posiblemente fuera tan falso como la máscara que cargaba al estar con Tadashi.

Esa tarde Yamaguchi caminaba al gimnasio para entrenar y entre pasillos se encontró con Hide, este le había estado rogando para que no lo llamara por su nombre completo ni fuera tan formal, en fin, le dijo que lo invitaba a tomar una malteada después de su entrenamiento, Yamaguchi insistió en que salía tarde y no quería molestarlo con que lo esperase, de la misma forma el otro insistió con llevarlo a que se relajara un poco, era imposible que aceptara un no por respuesta. Tadashi notó que se le hacía tarde y que le enviaría un mensaje para confirmar.

A pesar de su insistencia negativa, ahora mismo estaba sentado en un agradable local, era un lugar cálido. Parecía una pequeña cafetería, pero más jovial.

Era casi imposible que Yamaguchi le viera un doble sentido a todo esto, justo estaba en medio de una especie de cita y no se daba cuenta.

\- Muchas gracias, Hidetoshi-san… - Dijo apenado.

-Es HIDE, vamos, no seas tan formal, pecas. – Soltó. Estaba recargado con un brazo extendido en el respaldo de la silla.

-Sí, perdón Hide-san…

-Y no es nada, pide lo que quieras.

Los dos finalmente ordenaron una malteada.

\- ¿Por qué me invitaste Hidet… Hide-san?

-Mhmm… Nada en especial, me pareces muy agradable y me di cuenta que siempre platicamos solamente en la escuela. Se supone que los amigos salen más a menudo. "vaya, ¿en serio que no se da cuenta?"

-Oh, ya… - Succionó del colorido popote de su malteada.

\- ¿Y si me cuentas más de ti? A veces, mientras nos retirábamos todos los del equipo de básquet, te notaba entrenando, pero no eras tan ruidoso como tus otros compañeros, en especial como el enano de cabello naranja… Vaya, él sí que me truena los tímpanos. Pobre Daichi – Mencionó, con una media sonrisa y su típico tono sarcástico.

Yamaguchi rio tras el comentario.

-Se llama Hinata, es muy divertido, me agrada. Y en cuanto a mí… yo no soy tan sorprendente como mis compañeros. Yo hago el servicio, me he estado entrenando mucho para mejorar mi salto flotante, sin embargo, a veces pienso que no estoy a la altura de otros jugadores…

\- ¿Cómo qué otros? - Preguntó curioso.

-Bueno, hay muchos, está Kageyama que es un genio, también está la estrella, Asahi-san, el capitán Daichi, Nishinoya-sempai, el líbero, o está Tsuk… - Se detuvo.

\- ¿Quién?

-Eehh… Tsukishima Kei.

-¿Qué hay con él? Creo que me suena...- Mintió. Había notado el tono de tristeza cuando Yamaguchi mencionó su nombre.

-Bueno, él… Éramos amigos de infancia. – Mencionó Yamaguchi. Se puso nervioso y colocó suavemente su mano derecha detrás de su nuca.

\- ¿Eran? – Insistió.

-Hace unos días tuvimos una pelea y no creo que las cosas se puedan arreglar. Creo que fue un problema que yo inicié… Quisiera no haber arruinado…

-No creo que tú tengas la culpa. Creo que ya recuerdo a Tsukishima, ¿no es el tipo rubio? El que es el más alto de todos. Bueno, te dije que ese niño... Hinata, él me reventaba los tímpanos, pero no es que me desagrade en cambio el rubio… No lo he tratado, sin embargo, creo que es un perdedor.

A Yamaguchi no le agradó nada el comentario.

-Si no lo haz tratado, como es que…

-Basándome en lo que me contaste… ¿Cómo puede cargarte toda la culpa? Se supone que eran amigos, ¿no?

Tadashi no dijo nada, bajó la cabeza mirando a la mesa. Por unos minutos hubo un silencio en su mesa. Ninguno sabía qué decir.

-Pequeño, no quería…- Trató de sonar convincente.

-Hidetoshi, tengo que irme, te agradezco la invitación. – Se paró rápidamente y salió del local.

Hide pidió rápidamente la cuenta, dejó el dinero y salió detrás de Yamaguchi. Se dio cuenta que esta podía ser su oportunidad. Sinceramente, él quería "algo más" con Tadashi. No sentía ni un mínimo de culpa por lo que había dicho, ni siquiera le inmutó que ahora mismo Tadashi estuviera decaído por sus comentarios. Si eso iba a ayudarlo entonces diría todo lo que tenía que soltar para lograr su cometido.

Sí, eso era, hasta esa tarde pensaba divertirse unos días con Yamaguchi, pero al tener su pequeño confrontamiento con Tsukishima decidió que ir más lejos con Tadashi podría ser mucho más divertido. Llevárselo a la cama, por ejemplo.

-Oye, espera. – Ya no corría de tras de Yamaguchi. Este se había detenido a mitad de la calle.

-Quisiera que me dejaras solo.

-Mira, sé que en estos momentos no nos conocemos, y me entrometí demasiado. Pero quiero que me conozcas más, puede ser que llegues a confiar en mí.

Yamaguchi volteó y lo miró fijamente. No le inspiraba nada, mucho menos confianza.

-Vamos, pecas. En serio, perdón. Por ahora, al menos déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa.

-Aunque te diga que no, ¿vendrás de todas formas, no es así?

Hide caminó el pequeño tramo que faltaba y se colocó a su lado, los dos comenzaron a caminar.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Acostado, en medio de la oscuridad Tsukishima no podía conciliar el sueño, un estúpido recuerdo le venía a la mente. Uno donde Tadashi lloraba y él se alejaba dejándolo solo en medio del aquél parque.


	2. Confía en mí una vez más

Nunca se sabe cuándo es el momento, simplemente llega, a veces porque se tiene esa confianza, porque no hay nada más que perder, otras veces porque simplemente quieres expresarlo teniendo en cuenta que puede que no haya una respuesta positiva.

Para Yamaguchi el momento de expresar lo que sentía llegó ese día.

Habían pasado por una paleta de hielo después del entrenamiento y decidieron sentarse un rato en una de las bancas de un parque cercano donde solían jugar de niños. No hacía tanto calor, más bien el ambiente era fresco a pesar de estar anocheciendo, el clima estaba raro últimamente. El que inició la conversación fue Yamaguchi, de hecho, siempre era así, Kei sólo se limitaba a contestar o hacer uno que otro cometario sarcástico. Por lo que sobró de tiempo así fue hasta que terminaron sus paletas. Era una tarde normal.

Hubo un momento donde se quedaron callados mas no se trataba de un silencio incómodo. Yamaguchi volteó y miró a Tsukishima que pareció no darse cuenta, fueron solamente unos segundos que a Tadashi le parecieron minutos. Un dolor le llegó directo al pecho y subió lentamente por la garganta, como si se hubiese tragado un grito muy violento.

Le estaba ocurriendo con más frecuencia, desde que aceptó que Tsukishima le gustaba mucho más de lo que podía esconder, pero se rindió al instante, definitivamente nunca llegarían a nada más que el lazo que ahora tenían. Al principio lo confundió con admiración que siempre había sentido hacia él, pero se dio cuenta que no era así. Cuando estaba con él le llenaba de tal alegría que no podía ser sólo simple admiración. Se resignó.

Sin embargo, algo le llenó de confianza en ese momento, sentir de nuevo ese dolor punzante posiblemente fuese una señal, tal vez si le decía lo que sentía a su amigo, sólo entonces se daría cuenta si podía ser correspondido. Ya había estado sufriendo por esto, sacarlo en este momento podía ser una oportunidad.

-Tsukki… - Se escuchó en un susurro, tan bajo que Tsukishima no lo notó. - ¡Tsukki! – Enseguida el otro volteó.

\- ¿Hmm? – Kei alzó una ceja.

-Bueno… No es… ¡Olvídalo Tsukki!, perdón. – Se sentía muy tonto.

\- ¿Qué es? – Lo miró extrañado.

-Bueno, es que, en estos momentos me alegra mucho estar aquí, es decir… - Había llevado sus manos hasta el final de su playera y ahora la estaba apretando un poco. – Yo… me siento bien, es increíble ser tu amigo. – Soltó.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde viene eso? – Tsukishima sabía que su amigo le admiraba, eso lo tenía muy claro. Pero esta pequeña conversación le estaba extrañando. ¿Por qué se lo estaba diciendo así, de la nada? No tenía sentido.

-Sin embargo…

Eso sí que le tomó por sorpresa a Kei, ¿no se iba a repetir la escena de la semana de entrenamiento, o sí?

Yamaguchi tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba completamente nervioso, el corazón le latía fuertemente, ya no había marcha atrás. -… Desde hace algún tiempo he estado pensando que sería increíble, aún mejor tener, tener… - Mientras hablaba iba bajando cada vez más el volumen de su voz.

\- ¿Ah?, suéltalo de una vez. – La situación le estaba incomodando

-Una especie de relación más cercana. Me refiero a que tú me…

Kei lo entendió perfectamente. - ¡Basta! – Le dijo severamente. Tsukishima se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decirle, y no quería escucharlo, no quería seguir con todo esto. Quería largarse de ahí, por algún motivo el intento de confesión de Tadashi le había molestado muchísimo, en estos momentos si no se iba, probablemente terminaría diciendo cosas que no sentía verdaderamente.

Tan bien que hace unos momentos se encontraba.

-Olvídalo Yamaguchi… - Alzó su mano y comenzó a sobarse su entrecejo.

Yamaguchi sorprendido abrió los ojos y lo miró.

\- ¿Por qué diablos me lo dices? Sería mejor que te hubieses quedado callado, preferiría no haberlo sabido. –Dijo Kei. Se paró molesto del banco.

Yamaguchi no sabía cómo expresarse, ¿Tanto le había molestado?, las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control.

\- No quería molestarte. Pensé qué tendrías una reacción diferente. – Tadashi no le pudo sostener la vista y bajo la cabeza. "De verdad, no quería…"

\- ¿Cómo cuál? ¿Pensabas que iba a hacer qué? – Kei le estaba dedicándole la misma mirada burlona y llena e soberbia con la que miraba a todos. - ¿Besarte?... – No quería hablarle de esa forma, pero su orgullo le estaba ganando.

Yamaguchi se paró del banco y lo miro directamente. Ahí estaba la escena que se le quedaría grabada a Tsukishima. Tadashi lloraba, un llanto que no le veía desde hacía mucho tiempo, desconsolador. Pero había un brillo determinante en sus ojos, también estaba furioso.

-No quería molestar. Este día había ido tan bien que tomé la fuerza para decirte todo esto, me sentía tranquilo y tenía confianza. Pensé que nuestra amistad de años amortiguaría cualquier cosa que te fuera a decir.

-Pues acabas de arruinar "esa amistad de años", Yamaguchi. – Tsukishima se colocó bien su mochila, dio media vuelta y caminó dándole la espalda a Yamaguchi, este lo miró sorprendido aun cayéndole lágrimas.

\- Tsukki, tú no eres así… - Hablo más para sí mismo.

Yamaguchi Tadashi se quedó sólo, parado en medio del parque. De pronto todo a su alrededor le pareció tan grande, ¿O era él el que se estaba encogiendo? Llegó a sentirse muy pequeño.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Simplemente no podía olvidarlo, el recuerdo le perseguía cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y fue a su baño, ahí, se mojó un poco la cara y se quedó mirando su reflejo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Quería negarse a aceptar que el sentimiento de culpa lo estaba invadiendo, ya había dicho que no se iba arrepentir, pero, mientras más lo ignoraba, más lo invadía de nuevo. Esto sucedió a partir de ver a Yamaguchi con el basquetbolista.

No entendía cómo es que algo tan carente de importancia le llenara la cabeza de ideas tontas. Ahí estaba otra vez; la muñeca de Yamaguchi siendo sujetada por aquél tipo e inmediatamente recordó la mirada de ese hombre que lo veía con un aire de superioridad. Qué absurdo.

Salió del cuarto de baño casi azotando la puerta y regresó directamente a su cama a tratar por veinteava vez de dormir. Aunque con nulos resultados.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

La semana entera se pasó lenta, demasiado lenta, casi le pareció eterna, cosa rara porque Tsukishima no acostumbraba a quejarse de las actividades escolares. Los que hacían eso eran sus "tontos sempais" Tanaka y Nishinoya.

Le fue demasiado pesado asistir a clases pues había "un problema" del que no se podía deshacer, tenía nombre, Hidetoshi según alcanzó a escuchar y se le quedó bien grabado debido a los chillidos molestos con los que lo mencionaban sus compañeras de clase al verlo. Durante esos días tenía un mal genio, peor que el habitual, y ver la cara del imbécil ese solamente le empeoraba el día. Ahora le veía diario pues el hombre se la pasaba pegado a Yamaguchi, principalmente en el almuerzo, por eso le veía casi todos los días y no sólo eso, sino que debía soportar encontrarlo en el gimnasio.

Hidetoshi también comenzó a notar la mirada de Tsukishima sobre él. A kilómetros se podía notar que los dos se odiaban, lo curioso es que en sus vidas habían cruzado palabra. Para evitar algún conflicto cada vez que alguno estaba cerca el otro se retiraba, no por cortesía, por supuesto, era más bien para dejar en claro que se despreciaban tanto que no podían estar en la misma habitación.

Además, casi siempre que Karasuno acababa de entrenar, Yamaguchi preparaba sus cosas, hacía todo lo que tenía que hacer y se despedía de todos para irse rápidamente comentando que había alguien esperándolo y no se podía quedar mucho tiempo. Evidentemente se trataba de Hide.

Fue hasta ese viernes que las cosas comenzaron a tornarse extrañas para el punto de vista de Tsukishima.

Él llegó temprano como casi todos los días, se dio cuenta que había uno que otro jugador de básquet saliendo del gimnasio, no quería encontrarse con cierto rostro conocido, así que al darse cuenta que los jugadores que quedaban dentro sólo platicaban entre ellos, se metió al almacén a intentar sacar las cosas que iban a ocupar para comenzar a entrenar. Entre los jugadores que había visto que no estaba Hidetoshi.

Aún dentro del almacén intentaba recoger y meter al carrito, algunos balones regados por el suelo, podía escuchar las mundanas conversaciones de los jugadores, no les tomo importancia hasta que reconoció una voz.

\- "… Entonces, intenté acercarme más, pero creo que se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer y no se dejó…" – Esa definitivamente era la voz de Hide.

Escucho que todos abuchearon y se rieron.

\- "¿Cuánto tiempo más te va a llevar?" - Era la voz de otro tipo.

\- "No lo sé, parece que aún esta ´nuevo´ así que me va a costar más trabajo"

\- "Por un momento creí que era algo serio"

-"Pff, para nada, hombre. Un rato más y ya que también me está comenzando a desesperar, a este paso no voy a conseguir nada. A lo mejor y lo fuerzo un poco"

\- "Por lo que me contaste pensé que iba a ser más accesible. ¿Quién era? El que tiene pecas, ¿no?"

Tsukishima dejó caer un balón. ¿De qué carajo estaban hablando esos bastardos? Se quedó inmóvil bastante tiempo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, por su mente sólo pasaban escenas de Yamaguchi. No quería creer lo que había escuchado, no quería siquiera pensar en que estuviesen hablando de Tadashi.

De pronto un impulso de adrenalina le llegó fuertemente, giró y salió rápidamente del almacén, estaba furioso.

Ya no había nadie en el gimnasio, así que salió fuera de este, pero tampoco había nadie. Se había quedado paralizado en el almacén minutos, no segundos, minutos por eso ya no había nadie. A la mierda su orgullo, su estúpida soberbia y las estúpidas conclusiones lógicas, era más que obvio que estaban hablando de Yamaguchi. Tenía que avisarle.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

El jueves por la noche, Hide acompaño a Yamaguchi hasta su casa como había estado haciendo esa semana, Tadashi le iba platicando cuando hizo varios saques seguidos en el partido contra Aoba Josai y Hidetoshi le ponía atención, o al menos fingía que lo hacía. A estas alturas Yamaguchi seguía insistiendo en que no era necesario, pero debía admitir que se pasaba un buen rato hablando con Hide.

Cualquier persona podía notar que Yamaguchi seguía siendo bastante inocente, pues si Hidetoshi soltaba alguna broma de doble sentido, el otro no la captaba del todo, esto había causado situaciones bochornosas y divertidas entre ambos.

Aún faltaban algunas calles por caminar, a lo mucho, estaban a diez minutos de llegar. Hide fue acortando la distancia entre ambos y soltó una broma, esto dio la oportunidad a que le pasara el brazo por el cuello, parecían una típica pareja de amigos riendo. En unos segundos de distracción por parte de Yamaguchi, Hidetoshi lo jaló mucho más a sí mismo quedando casi en un abrazo e inmediatamente lo acorralo en una pared.

-Hide… ¿Qué estás… - Lo miró hacia arriba mientras se cohibía.

-¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos así un rato? – Dijo mientras cerraba aún más su espacio.

-Yo no… - Estaba nervioso. No estaba seguro de poner zafarse.

-Vamos, Tadashi. – Subió su mano derecha hasta la mandíbula de Yamaguchi, con el dedo pulgar le acarició el labio inferior y luego mandó toda su mano a la nuca de este. Lo estaba acercando peligrosamente.

Idetoshi había estado deseando eso, y ahora que se daba la oportunidad, no podía dejar pasarla.

-¡Detente! – Lo alejó empujándolo.

Los dos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos. Había espantado a Yamaguchi.

-Caminaré sólo… - Yamaguchi se puso en marcha, casi se fue corriendo.

Hidetoshi no lo siguió.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

El viernes por la tarde después de entrenar Yamaguchi tardó en retirarse. A todos les extraño pues parecía como si estuviese evitando encontrarse con alguien. Hasta se ofreció para limpiar más de la cuenta, Daichi le dijo que no era necesario pero el otro insistió. Sugawara le preguntó si no quería ayuda, incluso Yachi quería quedarse, pero Kyoko dijo que prefería que se fuera a su casa para que no llegase tan tarde.

Al final todos dejaron a Yamaguchi limpiando, aunque había otro motivo, también Tsukishima se había quedado, por algún motivo, de la misma forma que Tadashi insistió en recoger, Tsukishima hizo lo mismo. Todos se retiraron y ellos dos se quedaron solos.

Sí, era incómodo, para Yamaguchi era muy incómodo, aún sentía vergüenza al ver a Tsukishima, tanto así que salir en ese momento y encontrarse con Hide le habría causado la misma sensación que ahora sentía en el estómago, bueno, tampoco podía comparar ni de broma lo que sentía al ver a "Tsukki" que ver a Hide, ni por asomo era lo mismo.

Sentía la mirada de Tsukishima sobre él, pero no quería regresarle el gesto, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poderle sonreír verdaderamente.

Estaba enrollando la red extendida por el suelo, mientras que Tsukishima recogía los balones y los metía uno por uno en lugar de aventarlos hacia el cesto. Los dos estaban sumamente concentrados en su labor en silencio, tratando de dejar a un lado el pesado ambiente que se había formado. Sólo se escuchaban los pasos que daban y el ruido al mover o acomodar las cosas

Yamaguchi quería irse lo más pronto posible. Estaba decaído, triste, y luego tener que estar encerrado en el gimnasio con Kei no le hacía nada bien, aún sentía algo muy fuerte por él, a pesar de todo.

Para animarse un poco, tomó uno de los balones que estaban fuera del alcance de Tsukishima, caminó hasta el inicio de la cancha e hizo un saque flotante, el balón se alzó increíblemente en el aire, este viajo por casi toda la cancha hasta llegar al otro lado y meterse en la otra área, vaya que esto le animó. Al ver que el balón caía perfectamente justo donde había apuntado se rio, de una forma muy suave y tierna, ese era el Yamaguchi de siempre.

Tsukishima que había observado toda la escena de principio a fin, se quedó mirando fijamente la sonrisa de Tadashi. Era muy inocente. Definitivamente tenía que decirle ya.

Yamaguchi fue a recoger el balón.

-Oye… Yamaguchi… - Dijo nervioso.

Tadashi escuchó perfectamente y le dio un escalofrío. No quería pelear de nuevo.

-¿Sí Tsuk…? – Estaba a punto de decir Tsukki. Prefirió callar y voltear hacia donde se encontraba Kei.

\- Yo… Hoy en la tarde… Es que… "¡Vamos idiota, dile!"

Tsukishima no era de los que tardaban en ir al punto, él dejaba claro las cosas desde el principio, pero algo le estaba impidiendo hablar claro.

-No entiendo… ¿Te duele algo? – Lo miró extrañado.

-Sí… ¡No!, lo que quiero decir es que esta tarde escuche algo… "¡Ya dile! No seas cobarde." – Pero tiene que ver con tu amigo… el basquetbolista.

\- ¿Hidetoshi-san? – Hizo una mueca.

-Sí, él.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Yamaguchi. – De pronto se acercó a Tadashi, se puso muy serio, quedo completamente cerca de este. – Yamaguchi, no vayas a… "regresa, por favor". – Yamaguchi dio unos pasos hacia atrás. –Créeme, necesito que me creas, es importante, en serio, no quisiera que… - Calló al imaginarse tales escenas. Lo tomo de los hombros y los apretó. Lo miró a los ojos.

.¡No confíes en él, Tadashi! – Casi gritó.

...

...

...

...

Yamaguchi Tadashi lo observó y se quedó atónito. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?


	3. Jugando con fuego -PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO-

Kurosawa Hidetoshi tenía talento natural para los deportes.

¿Qué pasa con alguien que crece escuchando que es el mejor?, alguien a quien le afirman que es único, y que se le perdona casi cualquier falta por su indudable talento. Hay dos caminos que se pueden tomar, el reflexionar y ser mejor a base del esfuerzo, humildemente o ser totalmente apático, soberbio y creerse con derecho a caminar sobre los demás. Este último era el camino que él, Hidetoshi, había tomado.

No se puede justificar tener una actitud así, hay personas que escuchan lo mismo toda su vida, sin embargo, a estas nunca se le sube a la cabeza. Hidetoshi tenía una personalidad para cada situación dependiendo si le convenía o no, por esto siempre tuvo las cosas más accesibles que cualquier otra persona, siempre estuvo rodeado de gente.

Fácilmente se unió al equipo de básquetbol y enseguida jugaba ya en los partidos oficiales desde su primer año y hasta ahora, su tercer y último año. Nunca pudo ser capitán del equipo, por obvias razones.

De verdad creía estar arriba de los demás, de verdad sin un mínimo de duda, se lo creía. A veces podía a ser una persona muy cruel.

Cierto día acabando su entrenamiento mientras entraban al gimnasio los integrantes del equipo de vóley le pareció conveniente hacer unas canastas él solo y dejar que sus compañeros limpiaran.

Todos estaban haciendo bromas, entre los dos equipos especialmente se conocían los integrantes de segundo y tercer año, era un ambiente bastante apacible, platicaban, se reían, cosa normal. En un momento se escuchó un fuerte golpe que hizo voltear a la mayoría al mismo tiempo. Era Hide que con un sorprendente donqueo, encestó el balón dejando atrás un estruendo. Muchos de sus compañeros se acercaron a darle unas palmadas en la espalda, "¡Eso fue increíble!" decían, porque eso sí, había que admitir que el tipo no era un hablador.

Había llamado la atención de todos, o eso creía hasta que, en medio de todas esas felicitaciones, todo ese ruido, notó que cierto muchacho no le estaba prestando el mínimo de atención, hace unos segundos atrás, el muchacho estaba voleado el balón como jugando con este, hasta sonreía, pero por el ruido repentino que causó su donqueo, el muchacho de pecas había dejado caer su balón y lo estaba recogiendo, este ni le miraba. ¿En serio no había llamado su atención ni un poco? Y aún después los siguientes minutos que se quedaron dentro del lugar recogiendo lo poco que quedaba, el pequeñajo ese seguía inmune, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada.

Después de un rato, todos los integrantes del equipo de básquet salieron del gimnasio, dejando entrenar al otro grupo. Hide fue el último en salir, mientras que todos en Karasuno ya se habían puesto a entrenar, le dedicó una última mirada a ese curioso tipo con pecas que ahora estaba calentando.

Se fue con una media sonrisa en su rostro, sentía tener un nuevo reto personal. Empezaría por averiguar el nombre de su pequeño "objetivo".

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Yamaguchi iba caminando por uno de los pasillos cerca de donde estaba una máquina de bebidas, raramente compraba algo pues él siempre llevaba su almuerzo, pero se le antojó un jugó así que fue por él y ahora estaba de regreso a su salón y tal vez se quedaría sentado por ahí.

Estaba pensando en lo que había pasado estos últimos días, de hecho, pasó todo el fin de semana meditando qué podía hacer. Se tocó suavemente los labios. Caminaba tan aislado de todo que se dio un verdadero susto cuando alguien llegó corriendo y lo abrazó por detrás, lo tomó fuertemente de la cintura atrayéndolo. Era Hidetoshi. Este acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Tadashi.

-No quiero que te molestes conmigo. ¿No sigues enojado o sí? – Le dijo al oído.

A Yamaguchi le temblaron las piernas, sintió un sudor frío pues se puso muy nervioso, "¡No confíes en él, Tadashi!" "¡¿No entiendes lo que te va a hacer?!" "¡Haz lo que quieras, tú te lo estás buscando!". Le llegó el recuerdo.

-Aho… Ahora no Hidetoshi-san, tengo que estudiar algo para la siguiente clase. – Dijo mientras le bajaba las manos de su cintura. Trataba de calmarse.

\- ¿Ah?, no será que… No me estás evitando, ¿verdad? – Lo miro serio.

-Me tengo que ir en este momento… - Señalo la dirección con su pulgar. Dio media vuelta, pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerse a caminar Hidetoshi lo detuvo agarrándolo de la muñeca.

-Sé que el jueves me pasé un poco, pero sólo estaba bromeando. – Tadashi hizo una mueca, incrédulo. – Siempre termino jodiendo la situación, ¿no es así? – Trató de bromear. Como no vio ninguna reacción por parte de Yamaguchi entonces le apretó más fuerte la muñeca y lo miró demandante. – No me ignores. – Sonó más a una advertencia.

La situación se tornó muy tensa.

\- Escucha Hide… - También estaba enojado. – ¡Déjame en paz! – Se deshizo bruscamente del agarre. Y enseguida dio media vuelta.

Hidetoshi se quedó observando como Tadashi le daba la espalda y se iba caminando. Por un momento pensó en devolverle el "cariñoso gesto" en forma de puño, en la cara… Nadie le hablaba así.

Trató de controlarse, si no lo hacía, el esfuerzo que había hecho estos días se iba a ir al caño. Algo en él le estaba llenando de rabia, no era el simple hecho de que le hubiesen gritado, era el pensar que quien lo había hecho era ese mismo que lo ignoró aquél día hace algunas semanas y al que había estado pretendiendo.

Todo esto le hacía querer continuar, estaba dispuesto a terminar lo que empezó.

Ese día, Tsukishima no había asistido a clases.

Se quedó dormido, hizo caso omiso a los insistentes quejidos de su madre, simplemente quería dormir y olvidarse de todo. Estuvo en cama todo el día.

Se sentía una mierda. Le había vuelto a gritar a Yamaguchi. ¿Dónde había quedado su postura de hace unos días?, Él creía ser más fuerte, tenía que serlo. Era estúpido preguntarse el por qué Yamaguchi no le creía, y era el colmo echarle la culpa, gritarle, forzarlo a que lo besara, ¡sorpresa!, era exactamente lo que había hecho.

Se golpeó la cara. ¿No se supone que era más inteligente que todo eso? Era un imbécil…

Yamaguchi dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pero Tsukishima le seguía tomando de los hombros. Este le miraba directamente, Tadashi volteó hacia otro lado porque no pudo aguantarle la mirada.

\- No te entiendo… ¿A qué te refieres con todo esto?, ¿qué tiene que ver Hide-san? – Le preguntó aún sin devolverle la vista.

Kei se dio cuenta que estaba ejerciendo mucha presión en los hombros de Tadashi, suavizó su agarre y quitó lentamente sus manos.

-Necesito que me escuches muy bien. – Comenzó. – Veme a los ojos, Tadashi… - Tardo en voltear, finalmente lo miró directamente.

-Ubico muy bien a Hidetoshi, te he visto con él y sé que últimamente están muy juntos. Puedo darme cuenta que él tiene otras intenciones contigo, de igual forma pienso que está mintiéndote, te quiere hacer daño. – Calló, miró un momento a Yamaguchi, este no parecía querer hablar. Siguió. – No lo conozco personalmente, sin embargo, sé que tú no te das cuenta de cómo te mira. Le escuché decir cosas, parece que no se dio cuenta que yo estaba en el almacén así que tuvo una plática con otros tipos.

Yamaguchi lo escuchaba atentamente. Tuvo que preguntar.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-No es… - Le incomodó la pregunta, no quería contestar, pero tenía que decirle para que le creyera. – No sé qué pasó entre ustedes, tampoco quiero saber, pero él… hablaba de haber intentado hacerte algo. – ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? ¿Te lastimó? – Le dama miedo escuchar una respuesta.

Vio como Yamaguchi bajaba la cabeza, apenado. Kei no soportó esto.

-Maldita sea… ¡¿Qué te hizo?!

\- No fue para tanto… - Susurro sin mirar.

\- ¡¿Qué no fue para tanto?! ¿Cómo puedes dejar que haga contigo lo que le plazca? – Había subido notablemente su tono de voz.

\- ¡No me hizo nada! Él no es tan cruel como parece, es cuestión de conocerlo más, si lo trataras… - Se defendió.

\- ¡Carajo, estaba hablando de obligarte a que te acostaras con él! ¿O es que ya lo hicieron y lo estás defendiendo? – Le enfurecía que Tadashi no se diera cuenta. No quería ser tan brusco, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras veía como Yamaguchi estaba en peligro. Lo peor era que no le creía.

Yamaguchi apretó los puños y lo encaro.

\- ¡¿Cómo podría hacer eso con él?! Aunque pensándolo bien, no estaría mal, él sí me ha tratado bien. -Lo dijo más para hacer enojar a Tsukishima. Él nunca, ni de broma pensaría siquiera en estar con Hidetoshi.

Tsukishima caminó hasta él y de nuevo le tomó fuertemente, pero esta vez los antebrazos.

-¿Por qué no me crees, Yamaguchi? Se supone que soy tu amigo desde hace años, te conozco mejor que nadie, ¡¿no entiendes lo que te va a hacer?! – Lo jaló varias veces.

-¡Tú dijiste que yo había echado a perder nuestra amistad!, Entonces, ¿Por qué debo creerte ahora?

\- ¡Haz lo que quieras, tú te lo estás buscando! – Cuando estaba a punto de irse, recordó aquella escena en el parque, no iba a volver a repetir semejante tontería. Miró a Yamaguchi. - No quiero que él te… - Se rindió.

No supo qué fue, o en qué momento le invadió ese impulso, simplemente sintió ira, desesperación, tristeza, angustia, miedo, y estaba _aquello_ que no supo explicar, parecido a la adrenalina. Entonces abrazó fuertemente a Yamaguchi quien parecía experimentar lo mismo.

Lo abrazaba lo más fuerte que pudo, él no era de esos que mostraban así lo que sentía, pero en ese momento nadie los veía y a la mierda con todo. Tsukishima bajó rápidamente su cara hasta encontrase con los labios de Yamaguchi y lo besó de una forma muy vivaz, muy desesperada. Tadashi se resistió, intento empujarlo sin éxito.

Kei lo tomó aún más fuerte por la cintura y atrajo su cabeza. A pesar del esfuerzo que hacía el otro, no iba a soltarlo. Intensificó el beso, y por la presión que estaban haciendo comenzaron a caminar, hasta que Yamaguchi casi se estrelló contra una pared. Cuando sintieron que estaban sobre esta se separaron por unos segundos para respirar. Se observaron, inmediatamente volvieron a juntarse en un nuevo beso, pero esta vez los dos participaron.

Los dos se besaban de una forma casi violenta. Iban cayendo sin separarse mientras Tsukishima recargaba a Yamaguchi en la pared hasta que tocaron el suelo.

Respiraban agitadamente, no era para menos, es como si hubiesen tenido una verdadera pelea a golpes. Estaban juntos, frente con frente.

-"Regresa, Tadashi…"- Pensó Tsukishima.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hidetoshi estaba recargado en la parte de atrás de uno de los edificios, era el lugar más tranquilo en toda la escuela, además lo árboles hacían una agradable sombra. Se quedó ahí por mucho tiempo y lo que le faltaba. No pensaba salir de la escuela hasta encontrarse con Tadashi. Si tenía que quedarse y esperar horas, lo haría.

¿Por qué Yamaguchi tenía que ser tan obstinado?

Pensó que la actitud de este, le gustaba pues la consideraba un reto, aunque, al mismo tiempo se sentía ridículo, la verdadera pregunta era, ¿por qué estaba haciendo todo esto? Es decir, podía dejar en paz a Yamaguchi y conseguirse a cualquier mujer que le diese la gana, hacer con ella todo lo que quiso hacerle al muchacho y terminar de una vez con todo. Se estaba complicando la vida.

No, la verdad era que le encantaba estar con Yamaguchi, y sí, muchas veces fingió ser alguien agradable para el chico, pero a veces le salía natural, la pasaba tan bien y era un momento tan agradable que simplemente se comportaba normal, sin cargar una máscara.

Recordó la sonrisa de Yamaguchi.

No iba a aceptar que el querer jugar con él había estado mal, pero sí tuvo un atisbo de preocupación cundo se dio cuenta que, si seguía jugando así, comportándose como lo estaba haciendo, iba a quedarse solo. Yamaguchi se iría.

Nunca se había preocupado por otra persona que no fuese él, por eso ahora, más que nunca le estaba costando trabajo darse cuenta de lo que sentía. La idea de un hombre estando con otro hombre le parecía repulsiva, sin embargo, imaginarse a Tadashi le era placentero y le agradaba la idea de poder estar con él por mucho más tiempo.

No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

Lo que había estado haciendo, en ese momento dejaba de ser un juego para convertirse en algo serio.

Kurosawa Hidetoshi quería jugar con fuego, pero resultó severamente quemado.


	4. Una segunda oportunidad FINAL

Arrepentimiento, es una especie de karma, un golpe de realidad directo en la cara con un panorama de cómo son verdaderamente las cosas. También es una manera de lamentar verdaderamente y comenzar desde el principio. Gozando de una oportunidad más. De lo contrario, retener una carga muy pesada, que se llama orgullo, finalmente termina derrumbando a quien se atreva a sostenerla.

A Kurosawa Hidetoshi le llegó ese golpe lleno de karma. Literalmente, fue un golpe.

Hasta hace una media hora antes, estaba esperando a Yamaguchi, era consciente de que el otro no quería verlo y si se daba cuenta de su presencia lo evitaría, pero Hide no quería esto, tenía algo muy impórtate que decir y esta vez no dejaría escapar a Yamaguchi, por eso se vio en la penosa necesidad de quedarse horas esperándolo con la intención de acorralarlo. No iba a lastimarlo, no quería usar _esos_ métodos.

Se sentía algo ridículo, pero ¿emocionado? al mismo tiempo, si contaba con las veces en las que había estado en situaciones parecidas no le hubiera llegado ningún número a la cabeza, pues nunca había pasado por semejante y absurdo momento. Él esperando a alguien para declararse, no nunca, ni de broma siquiera.

Lo cual también le ponía a pensar que si a hermosas compañeras, no les había hecho caso, o a unas otras las había ignorado al punto de hacerlas llorar entonces, no podía dar crédito que ahora mismo, estaba esperando a un muchacho de complexión delgada, pequeño (para Hide lo era), sin mucho atractivo, con pecas y con una personalidad sencilla. Ese muchacho le había hecho tragarse sus palabras y sentirse culpable por cosas que había pensado hacerle.

Qué más da, en unos momentos se estaría librando de todo esto.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tsukishima miró su celular, ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto ya?

Bien, el mensaje no se iba a escribir solo, mucho menos enviarse y mientras más pensaba que tenía que hacerlo, más se hacía tarde y perdería su oportunidad, ya no podía esperar al siguiente día, por eso tenía que hacerlo ya. Comenzó a escribir y segundos después se dio cuenta que era muy tonto hacer algo así; él no se escondería detrás de un estúpido mensaje pidiendo permiso.

Iría por Yamaguchi a la escuela.

Se paró de la cama y se colocó una chamarra, salió de su habitación hasta llegar al recibidor de su casa poniéndose rápidamente los tenis, si se apresuraba todavía podía llegar a tiempo. Salió rápidamente de su hogar directo a la preparatoria.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Yamaguchi Tadashi estaba a punto de salir de la escuela, como siempre, tarde.

Caminaba sin apresurarse por los pasillos, se colocó su chamarra, tal vez él sentía más frío del que verdaderamente hacía esa noche.

Se quedó pensando que hacía tiempo que no caminaba solo, últimamente Hidetoshi lo acompañaba y anteriormente Kei lo hacía. Antes de darse cuenta de las intenciones de Hide, no le parecía una mala persona, ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que este lo fuera a dañar, sin embargo, Tadashi creía que Hidetoshi podía cambiar, no por él, sino para su bien pues a veces notaba que Hide podía gastar mucha energía en cargar esa apariencia, en cambio, cuando se comportaba como un muchacho simple, era obvio que estaba alegre, sin nada que ocultar.

Y bueno, con Tsukishima era otra historia… Tenía un mínimo de esperanza en que las cosas podían funcionar entre ellos, en especial desde aquella escena en el gimnasio. Aunque estaba inseguro, se alejó de Kei precisamente para evitar volver a sentir algo tan fuerte y tener que esconderlo de nuevo durante mucho tiempo, también tenía miedo, de que las cosas volvieran a ser las mismas. Esta dispuesto a un todo o nada, cualquiera estaría inseguro en su situación.

Se tocó de nuevo los labios, no olvidaba ese fuerte beso, entre ellos dos había algo más y él lo sabía. Ya era hora de que las cosas se arreglaran.

Hidetoshi estaba sentado un poco alejado de la entrada, pero lo suficiente para darse cuenta en el momento que Tadashi saliera, fue así como lo vio, estaba solo, así podría abordarlo sin ninguna interrupción.

Se paró, tomó sus cosas y camino lentamente hacia él, pensaba que la mejor forma era acercarse sin intentar nada, dándole su espacio, no quería espantarlo como las dos últimas veces. Se acercó un poco más y le tocó el hombro suavemente, quitando después su mano. Yamaguchi volteó.

-Oye… pec… Tadashi. – Llamó.

\- ¡Hidetoshi-san! - Le tomó por sorpresa la presencia del basquetbolista. – Tengo que irme. – Se puso nervioso.

-No, espera, no te voy a hacer nada, lo prometo. - Lo miró directamente a los ojos. – Quédate conmigo un momento, necesito que me escuches y si después te quieres ir, entonces puedes hacerlo.

Yamaguchi también lo miro, por algún motivo Hide parecía serio, no estaba jugando.

-Sólo un momento, Hide-san. – No perdía nada con escuchar lo que el otro le quería decir.

Hide hizo una señal para que se recargaran en la pared cercana. Yamaguchi hizo caso y cuando los dos estuvieron cerca, Hidetoshi comenzó a hablar.

-Escucha, yo… Hasta hace unos días, tenía otra idea de ti por lo cual me dejé llevar, no sé en que estupideces estaba pensando, incluso pensé en…

-Lo sé. – Habló Tadashi. No quería escucharlo otra vez, no había razón.

-Bien, entonces... -Se rascó la nuca y mantuvo ahí su mano. -Tampoco creí que eso fuese a cambiar, pensé que ibas a caer tarde o temprano… Sinceramente, llamaste mi atención, no creí que fuese tan peligroso jugar un poco, hasta que comencé a hablar contigo. Me contabas muchas cosas, y hacías de alguna manera que yo te contara otras, ¿por qué contigo me podía comportar normalmente?, me preguntaba, y al mismo tiempo me sentía incómodo. Durante varios días seguí negándolo, pero ahora ya es el colmo, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza; Yamaguchi yo caí, perdí. – No tenía nada más que decir. No podía decir nada más.

Yamaguchi lo miró atento, no parecía que estuviese mintiendo, iba a confiar en sus palabras y de cierta forma le entendía, entendía cómo se sentía pues a él le había pasado de la misma forma con Tsukishima.

-No sé qué decir, Hide-san… Me sorprende todo esto, es decir, no creí que me fueras a decir cómo te sentías al respecto.

-También admito que me pasé contigo hace unos días. No era mi intención lastimarte. Normalmente decía todo eso cuando estaba con mis amigos. Pero cuando estaba contigo se me olvidaban todas esas cosas.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que en verdad lo sientes.

Sintió que era el momento de decírselo, total, ya no podía perder nada.

-Podemos intentar algo más serio. Dejarnos de juegos. – Dijo sin rodeos. - ¿Te parece?

Tadashi meditó bien su respuesta antes de decirla.

-No, no puedo Hide, lo siento. Ahora mismo me gusta otra persona. – Volteó la vista, nervioso.

-Según parece _él_ no te hace caso, ¿o sí?, es ese rubio, ¿cómo se llamaba?, Tsukishima Kei. – Se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Por qué sigues intentándolo con él? – Le molestaba que la persona por la que Tadashi no podía hacerle caso fuera Tsukishima.

-No lo metamos, no estábamos hablando de él. – se molestó.

-Es que es precisamente ese perdedor por él que no puedo estar contigo, Tadashi. Yo te cuidaría.

-¿Y qué hubiera pasado si él no se hubiera metido en todo esto? Por lo que me dijiste no quiero pensar nada malo de ti. Además, no dejé que él hablara mal de ti, haré lo mismo ahora, no quiero que le digas nada más.

Hidetoshi lo miró. No podía decirle nada, puede que tuviera razón, si Tsukishima no se hubiese metido ese día, Hide se encontraría haciendo _otras cosas_ con Yamaguchi, cosas que posiblemente le hubiera forzado a hacer, no se sintió orgulloso de ello.

-¿De verdad te gusta, no? – Preguntó finalmente

-Así es, Hidetoshi-san – Confirmó sin duda.

-Entonces no hay nada más que hacer…- Colocó sus manos cómodamente en sus bolsas.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando Yamaguchi hablo.

-Yo sé que tú puedes encontrar a otra persona, Hide-san, si tan solo te comportaras como eres, si tiraras todo ese peso que siempre cargas, olvídate de la apariencia. Y si te sientes solo, no lo olvides, yo aún te considero un amigo, creo en ti Hide-san, te tengo confianza. – Yamaguchi le sonrió. Como si no hubiese pasado nada malo entre ellos, el chico esbozo una tierna sonrisa sincera.

Hidetoshi le devolvió el gesto pesadamente.

Caminó los pocos pasos de distancia que los separaban, bajó lentamente hasta encontrarse frente a frente, se acercó por fin y le dio un pequeño beso, muy corto y muy suave, de pocos segundos.

-Te juro que no intentare forzarte a nada. Será el último – Dijo mientras hacía una media sonrisa. – A menos que tú me pidas otro. – Lo miró atentamente. - ¿Qué, pecas?, ¿Creías que iba a llorar? No te preocupes por mí. - Finalmente dio media vuelta y se fue aparentemente tranquilo.

Yamaguchi se quedó parado observando la espalda de este. Ya no podía hacer nada más, todo dependía de que decidiera cambiar.

También se fue del lugar.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tsukishima corría, después de todo sí se he hizo tarde, supo que no se encontraría con Yamaguchi, de todas formas, intentó llegar.

Unas calles antes de ver siquiera la entrada, se detuvo abruptamente, era la cara que menos tenía ganas de encontrase. Trato de ignorarlo, estaba punto de ponerse en marcha de nuevo cuando el otro le habló.

-Ya se fue, no tienes por qué cuidarlo, no le haré nada. – Le habló molesto.

-De eso no estoy seguro, no te creo. – Lo encaró con el ceño fruncido. Tenía una mala impresión de Hidetoshi, cualquiera que no hubiese escuchado la conversación de hace unos minutos con Yamaguchi, la tendría.

Los dos se acercaron más.

-No sé por qué ahora te haces el indignado, tú fuiste el que comenzó desde el momento en que lo rechazaste.

-¿Se supone que debía dejarlo solo cuando escuché que le ibas a poner las manos encima? No confío en tus intenciones con él. – Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Y yo no creo que ahora mismo lo quieras en serio. – Bufó con un aire de molestia.

El ambiente estaba tenso, muy muy tenso, los dos se observaron densamente, no se soportaron cuando se conocieron (si dedicarse miradas asesinas cuenta como conocerse), no se soportaban ahora y no tenían planeado hacerlo después.

-Olvídalo, no te lo voy a dejar, perdedor. – Hidetoshi sacó sus manos.

-Olvídalo tú imbécil, déjalo en paz. – Tsukishima apretó los puños.

Las cosas se salieron de control, lo había hecho desde el momento en que se vieron.

Casi saltaron uno contra el otro, primero hubo dos golpes, un puñetazo por cada parte, Tsukishima lanzó el primero directo en medio de la cara de Hide, este casi lo esquiva, pero le alcanzó en una mejilla, a pesar de ver a Kei poco atlético, era un bloqueador central, no hay que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de la fuerza que podía descargar en un golpe directo, el golpe lo hizo retroceder sin embargo también Hidetoshi lanzo otro golpe, su puño iba a la mandíbula de Kei, apenas le dio en la barbilla, Hide era un basquetbolista desde hace años su posición era ser el pivote, posición dada a los más fuertes del equipo.

Los dos cayeron de espaldas por el peso con que habían sido empujados. Se intentaron parar rápidamente, esta vez ambos se agarraron de la parte del cuello de la camisa contraria, así no habría oportunidad a que se lograran zafar. Estaban a punto de tirarse otro puñetazo, se detuvieron entes de que el impulso les traicionara.

Bajaron los puños, pero siguieron sujetándose las camisas. A Tsukishima le sangraba la boca, a Hide la nariz.

Se observaron intensamente apretándose más la ropa, y en un momento dado, se soltaron empujándose, esta vez sin caer. Los dos respiraban agitadamente, se limpiaron sin mucho éxito.

-Él te escogió a ti, me lo dijo…– Le estaba costando trabajo respirar.

Los dos se miraron por última vez, se fueron sin volver a mirarse, se olvidaron de su estrafalaria discusión, era mejor olvidar su "pequeña" riña y no comentarlo. Por esa noche lo único que ambos habían conseguido era sacarse sangre y dejarse unos bonitos y violetas moretones visibles para todo el mundo.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¡Tsukki! – Ya extrañaba ese apodo, de verdad que lo hacía.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada, hizo una expresión de molestia e incomodidad, odiaba ser el maldito centro de atención. Yamaguchi preocupado se acercó hasta él.

-¡¿Estás bien?! – Sin pensar, le puso la mano en el lugar afectado.

-Ayer estaba peor así que, sí, creo que ya va mejor… - Le quitó la mano sin ser grosero. – Me duele Yamaguchi…

-Perdón Tsukki – se alejó unos centímetros. - ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

Todos quería escuchar la respuesta. Kei notó esto, ¿acaso no tenían mejores cosas que hacer?, sacó a Yamaguchi del salón de clases sin que este le reclamara nada, lo llevo al lugar donde estaba una de las máquinas expendedoras, esta se encontraba en la planta baja en un pasillo solitario.

-¿Te pasa algo Tsukki?, ¿No será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería?

-Nada. Aquí está bien… Tenemos tiempo hasta que comiencen las clases.

-¿Tiempo, para qué? – No entendía.

-Estos días, no lo has pasado bien, ¿no es así?, no deberías de estar llorando por las estupideces que puedo decir. – Ahora se reía tranquilamente, como si se burlase de sí mismo. - Si hubieras sido cualquier otra persona no me importaría, pero se trata de ti… En cuanto a tu confesión, definitivamente no quería decir toda esa sarta de tonterías.

-Bueno, sí, la he pasado mal… ¿oh? un momento, si de verdad no querías decir todo eso, entonces, ¿es como un "lo siento"?

Tsukishima lo miró, "sí Tadashi, perdóname". Asintió. – No quiero verte llorar otra vez, si digo algo que te enfada entonces házmelo saber, pero no dejes de hablarme… Todos los días me decía que no me importaba, pero si lo hacía.

-No te voy a decir que no estuve a punto de perdonarte, pero yo sabía que no estabas siendo tú. También debes de dejar a un lado tu orgullo. – Yamaguchi se acercó al oído de Kei. - ¿Entonces tengo una oportunidad contigo, no es así?

-Ja… El que debería de preguntar eso soy yo. – Le hizo gracia que a pesar de todo Yamaguchi fuese el que le estuviera diciendo aquello. - ¿Todavía puedo? Entendería si no…

Sintió como el otro cuerpo más pequeño lo abrazaba.

-Tsukki… - Yamaguchi tenía la cabeza completamente pegada al pecho de Tsukishima que le devolvió el abrazo.

-Oye, no me digas que estás llorando. – La cabeza de Tadashi se revolvió en un intento por decir que no. -Perdóname Tadashi. –Dijo atrayendo aún más fuerte a Yamaguchi contra su pecho.

Tsukishima colocó su cabeza sobre la de Yamaguchi y se quedaron por mucho tiempo así, abrazados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Casi un mes más tarde, Daichi, Sugawara y Asahi iban caminando haciéndose compañía, acababan de salir de un local que vendía helados, platicaban de los últimos partidos de práctica, y de que la relación entre todos iba mejorando, este tema salió a flote pues recordaban la pelea entre Tsukishima y Yamaguchi que les tomó por sorpresa, pero notaron, se arregló al poco tiempo. Fuera de ellos, todos seguían normal.

-¿No les parece extraño? – Comentó Sugawara.

-Para nada, bueno, es mejor así. –Daichi hablo con mucha seguridad.

-No deja de ser raro, ¿crees que tenga problemas familiares? – Dijo Asahi.

-Pff para nada, si los tuviera no estaría tan de "buen humor" … por cierto, creo que sólo nosotros tres nos hemos dado cuenta.

-Por eso te digo que no es tan grave- Volvió a hablar Daichi. – Si hubiera cambiado completamente su actitud todos se darían cuenta, pero sólo está más tranquilo. Posiblemente nuestro Tsukishima está enamorado…

Al soltar este comentario Daichi y Sugawara comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, eso no era posible.

Durante este mes la actitud de Kei había sido muy pacifica, bajo considerablemente el número de comentarios sarcásticos en especial los que iban contra Hinata y Kageyama. Parecía como si tuviese algo más importante en que pensar, seguía siento igual, el mismo Tsukishima, pero los comentarios maliciosos eran menos. De esto Sugawara fue el primero en darse cuenta, luego Daichi y finalmente Asahi. También Yamaguchi se daba a notar más, sin duda él sí que estaba de buen humor, más que el de siempre.

-¿Tú que piensas Asahi…?- Dijo Sugawara aun riendo.

Asahi no contestó, incluso paró de caminar y se quedó observando sorprendido un punto en específico.

-¿Asahi? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Voltearon a ver qué era lo que tanto le había tomado por sorpresa a su amigo, casi abrieron la boca al ver la escena.

Se podía apreciar mejor si daban unos pasos más para acercarse, podían pasa por dos amigos dándose un abrazo, pero no era así, se estaban besando, de una forma muy amena, tanto así que no sintieron las tres vistas observándolos. Yamaguchi pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de Tsukishima, este algo agachado lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Los tres amigos se quedaron helados, principalmente por la sorpresa y no por otra cosa.

Sugawara reaccionó rápido ytomó de los brazos tanto a Daichi como a Asahi, les dio una señal de que guardaran silencio e hizo que retrocedieran. Se los llevo por otra calle, aunque sabía que daría una vuelta más grande para llegar a sus hogares.

Ya cuando consideraron estar pertinentemente más alejados entonces se animó a comentar.

-Bueno… ¡Eso no me lo esperaba! – Y rió.

Los otros dos le siguieron el juego. También rieron.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Alguien al igual que ellos, presenció la escena, la había visto a lo largo de todo el mes, él lo llamaba "una situación ridícula" Y varias veces, para hacer sonrojar a Tadashi le comentaba que "lo había visto divertirse", luego se carcajeaba al ver la cara roja de Yamaguchi, otras veces llegaba a interrumpirlos, a Yamaguchi le daba risa y vergüenza, a Tsukishima no le hacía ni un mínimo de gracia. Evidente mente detrás de eso, a Hidetoshi le dolía.

De la misma forma que los otros, Hide regresaba de la escuela y observó a lo lejos lo que estaba pasando, hizo una mueca de molestia y dio media vuelta. Le hubiera encantado estar en los zapatos de Tsukishima en esos momentos.

-Por esta vez solamente… Igual seguiré interviniendo hasta hartarte, lentes. – Se dijo en voz muy baja y rio de lo que estaba hablando.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Los dos muchachos sin darse cuenta de que habían sido observados se separaron.

Yamaguchi le sonrió a Tsukishima y este también lo hizo, de una forma casi imperceptible pero que Yamaguchi captó.

-Sigamos. – Tsukishima se puso a caminar.

-¡Sí Tsukki! – caminó a su lado.

Los dos salieron de ese parque y siguieron andando hacia sus hogares. Desde que estaban juntos, el humor de los dos había mejorado considerablemente.

Tsukishima Kei no se llegó a imaginar que ese día hace un mes, por pura casualidad, el ver a un jugador de básquetbol coquetear con Yamaguchi le iba a traer tantos problemas y al mismo tiempo, la oportunidad de darse cuenta que estaba metido en un error que se negaba a ver.

Dejar de lado su orgullo le había traído una vez más a Yamaguchi, el cual amablemente le dio una segunda oportunidad que ahora los dos estaban disfrutando completamente.

.


End file.
